A Night In
by CaptainTwigs
Summary: Another small fluffy one-shot. It's been another long week for the couple, it's time to relax.


Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner have had yet another long week away from home. They had been running around Austin, Texas trying to find a serial killer who cut out people's tongues and slashed their face until they were almost unrecognizable.

Of course it wasn't the worst case they had seen, but it was definitely up there. The car ride back from the office was deathly silent, the two wanting nothing more than to just chill out and relax. Finally they would have a weekend off no matter how many cases they had to deal with, and that was a promise that Strauss had meant.

Aaron pulled up to their small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was home. Neither of them would want to live anywhere else. He turned off the car and turned to face his boyfriend. He offered him a tired smile and placed a light kiss on his lips before getting out of the car.

Spencer grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he followed Hotch into their apartment.

By the time they got up there, Hotch was already shedding his jacket, having called the first shower in their one bedroom and one bathroom apartment. He dropped his briefcase by the door and headed towards their bedroom.

This was how it usually went after a long case. They would come home and go there separate ways for maybe an hour, sometimes two, but they would always have a silent understanding. After a couple hours they would meet back in the middle and just be with each other to shake off the horrid images.

Reid slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock.

'11:37'

He sighed lightly and shook his head. He glanced over his shoulder towards their bedroom as the shower started up. He figured that Hotch might be awhile. He went back into the living room and grabbed the third Harry Potter book, one of the many series he preferred to read when he wanted to get out of his mind for a bit.

He returned to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and sugar and cocoa from the pantry. He began making two mugs of hot chocolate for the two of them. He heated up some milk in the microwave and added it to their mugs as well as everything else. He grabbed the bag of fresh marshmallows from there designated spot in the pantry, recently refilled from the last long week. He dropped a few in before tucking his book under his arm and picked up the two steaming drinks.

Hotch stepped out of the shower, feeling better than he had in a awhile. He took a deep breath and ran a towel over his wet hair. He dried himself off and grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on as well. He stretched and let out a heavy sigh as he left the bedroom.

He smiled lightly at the sight in front of him. Reid lay stretched out on the couch, mug in one hand, book in the other. His mouth formed the words as his eyes quickly traced over the pages. Another mug of hot chocolate for him sat on the coffee table.

Reid didn't even look up from his book as Hotch walked over. He knew the drill. He sat up and leaned forward, waiting for the couch to dip behind him before he laid back down, his head resting in Hotch's lap. He tilted up his book a little so Hotch could see too. Even though the older man never admitted it, Reid knew he enjoyed reading these books with him.

Hotch took his mug and sat down, smiling as Reid laid his head on him. He took a sip from the warm drink as his hand found its way to Spencer's curly head, his fingers lightly tangling in his hair as his eyes fell to the book. He read the pages, having read these books many times with his boyfriend, but he still enjoyed every word. He finished the pages and took another swig from his drink.

Reid glanced up once he finished the pages, watching Hotch's eyes scan the book. He smiled, knowing just how long it took him to read two pages of J.K. Rowling's book. He watched as he drank, unknowingly signaling Reid that he was done. Reid flipped the page, his gaze still on the man above him.

Hotch quickly read over the pages. He was about to take another drink when he spotted Reid's eyes on him. He looked down at the younger agent, a warm smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed him.

Reid smiled, his eyes bright as Hotch pulled away. They both focused back on the book, enjoying their warm drinks and each other's company. Finally they finished the chapter. Reid closed the book and looked up at Hotch.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too."


End file.
